


Ray and Owain v Jack

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Military Uniforms, Other, Sex, self indulgent bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyes had fucked Jack up. Ray had worried about her friend. So, Owain had the brilliant idea to have a three way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray and Owain v Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reimei-san](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reimei-san).



> I will only say this once: THIS IS SELF INDULGENT PWP. If something doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. If you want me to clarify then I will. But I am doing this for only two people. Myself and the person I am gifting this to. 
> 
> This is spillover from a Roleplay that I am doing with a friend. A version of 76 had worked with the main bad guy of the universe but is now [mostly] good. Gabriel had taken the chance that there was still some evil inside Jack to corrupt him. Ray figured out what was going on and stopped it, but the claws sank deep into Jack's psyche. Owain [being a shadow and an empath] decides to take matters into his own hands to show Ray how to dominate someone and to get Jack's head back on right.

After that nasty business with Reyes, Owain brought them to his private lair underground. Well- it would be more technical to say it was on par of a modern dungeon because that's what it was. Anyone into BDSM would approve of the place. Wide open concept with panels that were able to privatize the space. Concrete floors made it easier to clean. A few Saint Andrew's crosses and spanking benches littered the area, while a large, dresser like storage space held all of the software needed. A second cabinet of the same dimensions held the whips and floggers, but that would be for another day. This was to set the scene.

Ray was shocked at the outfit she was wearing. It looked to be a military uniform- though no modern military would have a skirt this short or this tight on their female personnel. She thought that the three inches the heels added to her height were a bit much. This all looked ridiculous. But not nearly as ridiculous as what Jack was wearing. Or rather... what Jack _wasn't_ wearing. Because he was wearing nothing at all.

"Wha-?" he managed to get out. That was all he was able to get out before blue eyes locked on the swirling form in the shadows. Owain's outfit echoed Ray's, though the chevrons on his own uniform denoted him as a sergeant, while the three chevrons and three rockers marked her as a Master Sergeant. If army ranks even applied here. Which they didn't, because this was a scene and not actually two sergeants torturing a prisoner. Jack looked from Owain to Ray and back again, confusion and anger warring on his face. Owain stepped forward.

"Please sit, Ma'am. I have this... scum." Owain allowed disgust to color his voice. He gestured to a chair in the after third of the room. How it got there was plain enough to someone as sensitive to shadows as Ray was- Owain was creating it out of his own body.

At least Jack finally got what was going on. "You-" he managed to growl but that was as far as he got before the two of them began to fight each other in a bare knuckled brawl.

Ray was worried but did as Owain told her to do, unsteady in the heels. "Owain, what are you thinking?" she murmured to herself as she sat down. The chair obliged her by contouring to her body, enveloping her in a warm embrace. She looked at the mock fight worriedly. She didn't want to have either of them hurt-!

"I'm setting the scene. Please, relax." What? How? That was Owain but- she touched the entrance to her ear canal. There. Something was in there. A small bit of shadow was inside. Of course. This was Owain. He could do something like this without her noticing. "Pretend the Ghost is lecturing you on proper cleaning techniques."

That was enough to bore anyone to tears. She could almost hear the Ghost drone on about lye and ammonia and bleach and cloths as the short, brutal fight wrapped itself up nice and neat. Wait-

"Owain, I've never done something like this!" She hissed to herself.

"I know. I know. Follow what I tell you and it'll be all right. That's why I'm in your ear. I'm watching his emotions carefully. Please- trust me. This will be enjoyable for all three of us." 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She trusted the shadow. Had to trust him. He knew what he was doing. He was the one who could read emotions. He was setting the scene, like he said. He was probably going for a 'good cop, bad cop' routine. He would be the bad cop under her while she looked nice in comparison. She nodded to herself and opened her eyes.

Jack was on the ground, panting heavily. His blue eyes locked on hers, filled with anger and desire. The chair and her clothing hid the shiver that went down her spine at the sight of those eyes, boring into her. Small favors.

"Don't say anything," Owain murmured into her ear. "Don't move. Just stare at him. And try not to get intimidated?"

He nearly laughed as she felt the irritation flare through her emotions. She steeled herself, becoming just the slightest bit like the persona she took to working in. Cool. Slightly detached. Logical. Analytical. The moment seemed to stretch, seconds becoming eons. Eons becoming an eternity. The only sound came from the prone man on the floor, still trying to get his bearings after losing the fight. 

Then, all on her own she waved a hand dismissively. "Take care of him, will you?" Ray said, sounding bored of the whole thing.

Owain was proud of her as he bent to grab Jack by the hair. The man cried out in pain. The chair stopped her from actually getting up however. "I promise you, it looks worse than it is. He's fine with this. Ray- trust me." The little voice was soothing her as her minion dragged Jack backwards to a vertical pole- had that always been there? It was mere moments before Jack was properly restrained by it. A thick collar of brown leather secured his neck. His biceps, forearms, and wrists were shackled behind him, parallel to the bar itself. His legs went unbound, but the kneeling position he had been put in made it nearly impossible for him to move them. His chest was pushed out and there was a certain, delightfully proud look in his eyes.

"Carefully lass. Carefully make your way over. Saunter, don't walk. Make him want every step." Owain was ordering her. Ray obeyed. The chair let her out of its embrace. Her walk was made careful due to the heels, but the slow walk didn't bother her. It did however bother the hell out of Jack, who was half hard already. The little jerks and twitches from the bound man's body was amusing, in a way. He was trying so hard to hide his shame that it was made all the more prominent. She stopped three feet from him. An easy stride for her.

"Ready for puppetry?" Owain said inside of her ear. "Just repeat what I say-"

"Well, Solider. Or rather- Mr. Morrison. You've been giving me some troubles as of late." The words pouring out of her mouth were Owain's. They sounded false to her own ears, but that didn't matter. Not really. Not when this wasn't real. Not really. "You attack my men, destroy years of work and for what? 'Justice?'" She scoffed. "A murderer like you doesn't get to claim 'justice' as his excuse."

Jack opened his mouth but Owain's rough hands grabbed his jaw and his head, holding them together. Jack struggled, but it was useless. The shadow's grip was iron hard. Ray leaned down, close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. "No Mr. Morrison. Murderers like you don't get second chances. You're lucky I like you. So. You have a choice before you. I allow Sergeant Owain to beat you until your brain is nothing more than a smear on this concrete floor. Or-"

She straightened herself out. Her hands went behind her, finding the catches that held it there in the first place. She undid them and slid the tube of cloth down, slightly embarrassed that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "You can make me feel good. And by good, I do mean _really_ good."

Jack's hips bucked. Her right foot came out, pressing against that half hard dick. In her ear she could hear Owain telling her that she was still good to press without it becoming unbearably painful. She didn't really want to do this, but this wasn't about her. Not really. This was about Jack and Jack's needs. Jack needed this. To get Reyes out of his head once and for all. 

"What? You haven't heard of foreplay before?" Ray asked, still parroting the words Owain whispered to her. "No, before you get to fuck me-" She pushed down with the balls of her feet and her heart ached as he jerked at the pain, "You have to prove that you're worthy to fuck me. With your tongue."

Jack grunted when the fingers on his jaw moved up, thumb and middle finger on either side. They began to squeeze, forcing his mouth open and his tongue to loll out.

"Lick," she ordered. Owain's hand let go of Jack's hair.

He did exactly that.

Near instantly, Ray began to moan as he attacked the opening of her vagina. Jack had to use short stokes due to the fingers keeping his mouth open but it was enough. It was enough to start arousing her, to make her knees weak, to make her hands go to his head. Shadow was the only thing keeping her upright. The stokes became more defined as Owain 'sensed' that he wasn't going to hurt her and so let him go. Up to her clit, he swirled his tongue round and round. He sucked it, lightly bit it, went down to her vagina and stuck his tongue in there. He wriggled and licked and sucked for all he was worth-

Ray had to pull back. Her face was flush, eyes dark with lust and need. Jack's own breath was harsh and his face full of her fluid. Neither of them had really realized it yet, but the ground had become softer. More inviting to lay on. Ray laid down and made some sort of gesture at Owain, silently begging him to let Jack go. The man was released off of the pole, but his arms were still hopelessly bound behind him. He didn't notice the condom that got slipped on his dick. He just knew that he needed it.

"Please." It was odd, hearing Jack beg. If Ray had been any more coherent mentally, she would have been incredibly worried. "Please. Let me fuck you, Master Sergeant."

"God Jack, yes!" Owain was no longer controlling her speech. He couldn't really control either of them when they got like this. He didn't want to control them when they got like this. He was eating these wonderful, delicious emotions right up. There was no need to filter them any more. They were perfect as they were. Owain simply helped guide Jack towards Ray, guiding the throbbing dick into the equally throbbing vagina. And of course... helping himself to some of that action as well.

Jack threw his head back, mouth sucking in air as he felt the dick nestle itself into his ass. Jack was shaking from the pleasure overload. He couldn't hold himself upright any more. It was a damn good thing that he had someone else to hold him up for him. The shadow's arms wrapped themselves around Jack, holding him up as Owain set the pace. With every thrust, Jack had no choice but to thrust into Ray below him. And with her thrusting back, it forced Jack to move back into Owain. Owain moved and Jack moaned. Ray moved and Jack gasped.

The pace got faster. The movements more uneven. More unrefined. The three that were on the ground couldn't care. They had to move. They had to move as if their very lives depended on it. Faster, faster, faster-

Jack was the first to cum, hips snapping into her and spilling his seed inside of the condom. The lass was on the precipice though, Owain could feel that. With a growl, he forced Jack to continue moving, slamming himself over and over inside until he felt Ray tip over the edge of pleasure. Finally, the shadow himself came inside. 

He looked to his exhausted humans and smiled. What a nice time they had. But now it was time to get Jack out of those cuffs and the three of them into the bed at the very back corner. It was a good thing that it was a king. He wasn't sure he'd be able to fit them in anything smaller. Well, it didn't matter. Sometime during the cuddling and the sleeping and the after care with water and food and murmured sentences, Owain wound up half wrapped up with them anyway.


End file.
